


We Need To Talk

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crisis on earth x, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Missing Olicity scene on the Waverider in the final part of Crisis on Earth X.





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene to help me feel better about the wedding at the end of last night's show. It's the conversation I wish Oliver and Felicity had before they got married. I never expected the show to give me a conversation like this but since I'm writing it, I including everything I wanted ;) I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I had no beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

When they kissed at Star Labs she just couldn’t get close enough. Almost losing Oliver, especially when he doubted her love for him, almost killed her. She needed to shatter any doubts he had as soon as possible.

 

As they boarded the Waverider, she decided to ask Sara if there was anywhere on the ship where she and Oliver could have some private time. Sara smiled in response and directed her to their guest cabin.

 

Felicity noticed Oliver had stopped to catch up with Ray, she heard him thanking Ray for helping protect her.

 

“Oliver”

 

Oliver smiled hearing Felicity’s voice always did that to him. “Excuse me for a moment,” he said to Ray before turning to face her.

 

“I NEED to talk to you.”

 

“Okay, in a moment, I just need to finish talking to Ray.” Felicity was acting a bit odd but given everything they had been through recently, it was understandable.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, you don’t understand I NEED to talk to you.”

 

“Listen, Oliver, this sounds important. We can catch up later. Nice to see you again, Felicity.”

 

Ray walked away and Oliver turned back to Felicity. “Okay, what’s going on with you it’s not nice to be…”

 

Oliver was cut off and Felicity pulled him down for a kiss. And as he was never one to turn down Felicity kisses, he just went with it. When they finally had no choice but to come up for air, Oliver smiled. “Okay, I thought we needed to talk.”

 

“We do! Follow me.” Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and led him in the direction of Sara’s instructions.

 

She pushed the button and door opened. “So cool! So very Star Trek!”

 

“Hey! I get that reference! That Chris Pine guy is so cool. See, I’m geeky too!”

 

“Yes, live long and prosper.”

 

“What?” Now Oliver was confused.

 

“And you were doing so well!” Felicity sat down on the bed. “Come here.” She wiggled her finger at him.

 

“I thought you said we needed to talk?” As he began walking toward Felicity, she was shrugging off her jacket and reaching for the bottom of her shirt. “Hey, what are you doing? If you do that. There will be no talking.”

 

“We can talk later. Right now, I want to show you how much I love you.”

 

“Felicity, you don’t need to do that. I know you love me.”

 

Felicity stood up and pouted. “I’m not sure you do. I love you more than I thought it was capable to love someone. You are my everything. I love you so much I know I couldn’t bear losing you. I don’t think I could describe the pain I felt when…”

 

“Hey, don’t go there. We are never going there again. We are here. We know more and I love you. Do you hear me? I love you, Felicity Smoak. And we are together forever.”

 

“Oliver, I really think I need to show you.”

 

Oliver smiled. “I really want you to show me, I can’t lie. But I think it might be best if waited,” Felicity gave him that cute pouty face that usually made him cave.  “But, we still have to defeat the Nazis.”

 

“Only you would bring up Nazis in the bedroom. Grrr. I think we have time.”

 

“I think we have some time. Come here, let’s lay down. I want to hold you close.”

 

“Okay..” Felicity sauntered back toward the bed, hopefully showing her extreme disappointment.

 

They lay on the bed and Oliver pulled her close. “Did I tell how grateful I am that we are back together? Because I am. Everything in my life just works when you are in it. You make me a better person. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Are you really okay with not getting married?”

 

“The only thing I need is for you to stay in my life. Like you said, I don’t need a piece of paper to believe in my love. I know that now more than ever.”

 

“Thank you for understanding and respecting my wishes.”

 

“Thank you for being honest. I would feel horrible if I forced you into a marriage you didn’t want. We have to do what is right for us as a couple.”

 

“I love you so much. I just want us to stay us. After we got engaged the last time, everything went wrong. If we stay here and now that won’t happen. I get to stay happy forever.” Felicity snuggled into Oliver. She loved that she could do this again.

 

“Felicity, I want to say something and I want you to know it’s not me trying to change your mind or disrespect your wishes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“All that stuff that happened before.”

 

“Me getting shot?”

 

“Especially, you getting shot. That stuff will not happen again. I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Whether we are engaged or not the life we lead is dangerous, but I’m here for good no matter what. There will be no breaking up this time. You, me and William are a family.”

 

“I love you, Oliver and I love that you are trusting me part of William’s life.”

 

“Felicity I’ve always trusted you. With everything, not just William.”

 

“Umm Hmm.” Felicity buried her face in Oliver’s chest, she wasn’t entirely sure of that but she really didn’t want to talk about it. In fact, she had begun to doubt if she would ever be part of Oliver’s life, let alone William’s right before things changed. She understood William was Oliver’s son and he had to come first but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a little hurt that despite having met William on the island, Oliver would not allow her anywhere near him for months. But what did she know? She wasn’t a parent. Maybe Oliver had his reasons for keeping her away. She was sure he did and they were probably valid.

 

“Felicity...earth to Felicity. What’s going on in that head of yours? And don’t tell me nothing because I won’t believe you.”

 

“I don’t want to tell you.”

 

Oliver shifted and put his hand under his head propping himself up to look at her. “Hey, you can tell me anything.”

 

“But this might be the wrong thing to say, to feel.”

 

“Hey,” He leaned forward and kissed Felicity’s forehead. “There is no wrong, there is just how you feel. Please tell me.”

 

“It’s about William. Do you really trust me with him? I mean, maybe it will just take time. He’s your son, I get that he’s really important. Maybe it will just take time…”

 

“Felicity, what are you talking about? Of course, I trust you with him! If I’m being honest, I probably trust you more with him than I do myself. Except maybe feeding him.” Oliver smiled trying to lighten the mood but he was truly shocked that Felicity was thinking this. “Where is all this coming from? Did something happen?”

 

“No, I feel silly even saying this….it’s just…” Felicity knew once she said this it could change things. Oliver loved her, she knew that but this was about his son.

 

“Just? Please, tell me. I love you. I promise I’m not going anywhere ever.”

 

Felicity looked down, unable to make eye contact with Oliver while she said this. “Well, when we came back from the island, I understood you had to put William first and you should always put him first, I’m not asking that that change. It’s just I felt like you didn’t want me to be there, that if I was around William, something would go wrong. Not as your girlfriend but as your friend. I thought maybe there was a real reason you thought I should stay away from William.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver lay on his back on the bed and wiped his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry you felt that way. Yes, William comes first and I’m glad you agree on that as you are the most significant adult in his life besides me. But I didn’t keep you away from him because I didn’t trust you with him. I thought we both agreed after all William had been through, he needed time to adjust to his new life with me. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you. Please, believe that.”

 

“But then you hired Raisa to be with him and I still wasn’t included.” Felicity squeaked out.

 

“Felicity, I am so sorry. Clearly, I should have talked to you more about this at the time. I had every intention of including you in every way as soon as I had a handle on the situation. If I had my time back I would have included you far sooner. William loves you. I love you. I thought I needed to establish my relationship with William on my own. But not for one second did I mean for you to feel any doubt that I trusted you. Do you understand? “

 

“I think so. You trust me with William. That is a relief. I will never do anything to betray that trust, Oliver.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t. William is so lucky to have you in his life. Are we good now? You know you can talk to me about anything. I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled Felicity tighter to him.

 

“We are good. I love you, Oliver.” Felicity scooched up his side to give him a kiss. Which quickly escalated before Oliver pulled back. Felicity groaned.

 

“Later, I promise. We will find another bed and I’ll make this up to you. But I really need to go find out what’s going on and you should probably come with him.”

 

“Why do you always have to be a hero?”

 

“Because you make me a better man.” He smiled as he watched Felicity put her coat back on.

 

They headed out into the Waverider to take the Nazis down once and for all. Both feeling victory was only moments away.


End file.
